FINAL FROST
by Lanoon
Summary: Basically how I think the Series should end. Some spoilers, but not much. This is my first ever Story, hope you like.


**Hi everyone, this will be my first ever story. But I am just going to say this, I am not very fast at writing, so I will not be a fast updater. This is how I think the final book in the Series should be like, I bet this wont even be close how the final book would be like but this is how I imagine it. I hope you guys at least love it and would consider reviewing or criticizing. **

"Your so bad at drawing," Oliver sat clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. I turned around in my chair glaring at him. "Not everyone can draw like you, Oliver," I retorted back as I watched him stand up and come to my desk looking over my shoulder as what I thought kind of resembled the fresco.

Oliver put his hand on my shoulder and said "here, how about I draw; you tell me how it looked and I will try to draw it to the best of my ability."

"Fine," I got up from the chair feeling really frustrated. But then, I had an idea. Maybe I can show Oliver the fresco the same way I did to Not and the snake. I never tried showing actual people memories but I would be willing to try. Showing animals my memory was really hard and took a lot of concentration from me, and something tells me that using my magic on humans will be much, much harder.

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"How about I actually show you the fresco," I watched Oliver as he slowly turned in his chair to me with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

I told Oliver my idea, I already told him what I did to the snake back at the court a couple weeks ago, so I knew he would understand where I'm going with this.

He sat there for a while thinking until he stood up and said "all right."

I looked at him surprised, "so you'll do it?"

"It'll be cool," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, it will help you know how to do it later on, and it will help me draw if I can can actually see it."

I smiled and nodded.

"Oliver Hector, the first ever Spartan to go through Gypsy Gwen Frost's mind, what an honor; World History's biggest achievement." I rolled my eyes at him, I didn't even show him yet.

"So what would you like me to do huh, Gwen?"

"Um, maybe you should sit for this, when I did it to Not and the snake, they didn't take it very well at first."

Oliver turned and sat back in my desk chair, looking back at me worried.

"What will happen?"

"I don't know," I replied back honestly.

Just then Daphne barged into my room with Preston and Alexei trailing behind her. I looked up at them alarmed, "Um, hey guys?"

Daphne ignored me and jumped on my bed crossing her legs and her hands behind her head; she looked from the two of us and asked curiously, "sooo watcha doin?"

Oliver smiled and said, "Gwen is going to show me her mind?"

Daphne sat up quickly, looked at me and said "what?"

Alexei cleared his throat, "um, what exactly do you mean?"

I told them my idea, and how I think it can work.

"Wow," Preston wondered, "If you learn how to do that, then you can show the world what ever you want them to see."

"No, that's Vivian's power, I can only show what actually happens."

"Come on Gwen, do it already," Daphne said impatiently, making princess pink sparks shoot from her fingertips.

I took a deep breath then turned back to Oliver, "Okay, you ready?"

He smiled "Obviously."

I closed my eyes. I brought up my memory of my discussion with the Greek Goddess, Nike. I went over what happened, until I could clearly see the image of the huge, beautiful fresco. I concentrated and took Oliver's hand. I took a peek at Oliver, but he was still looking at me patiently. I released Oliver's hand and slumped.

"It didn't work," I said disappointed.

"Concentrate harder Gwen," Preston advised.

"It is good to try again," Alexei said with cautious look.

I turned back to Oliver and took his hand. The room was quiet as my friends waited with anticipation. I closed my eyes again and thought harder, concentrated harder, made the image stronger. I concentrated so much my head began to hurt. I took that memory and I pushed it to Oliver, I felt like I am practically shoving my memories to him. Oliver gasped and I held stronger, I can feel Oliver's mind trying to make sense of it all, and then Oliver opened his eyes and said, "That was the coolest thing ever!"

I smiled and sat next to Daphne and Preston on the bed while Alexei moved to Oliver.

"You know, now that I think about it, I have showed someone my memories; Logan." My heart ached for the spartan, oh how I wish to find some way to help him, I feel so guilty. Daphne had put her arms around my shoulders trying to bring my some comfort, but I will never feel comfort ever again until I am reassured that Loki and his little minions are wiped clean from my life and Logan in my arms.


End file.
